pokepastafandomcom-20200215-history
White Ditto
So, while I was browsing around on the internet, I started to stumble across Pokepasta videos on youtube. I have been active on this Wikia for about a week now, and I am always looking for ways to contribute here. Well, what started out as a stupid story about some weird dream led me to another video (the one on the right) about a mysterious White Ditto. Obviously...I figured this had to be a pretty popular CreepyPasta that had been floating around. But, as I started to investigate futher, I found out that it was so much more than just some weird old story. Ditto is a really strange Pokemon in itself...its body can recreate the DNA of any Pokemon of its choosing, and it can learn whatever moves its enemies know when it is in their form. As Ash Ketchum said in the TV series,"The power of every Pokemon in one". Stranger still is the 'Mew' theory surrounding Ditto. Some say that Ditto is a failed attempt to clone Mew, as the Ditto's appear where Mew was supposedly experimented on, they both share the same shiny color, they both have equal stats across the bar, and they both learn 'transform' as a natural move. Anyways...back to the White Ditto. So, suppose ditto are all those things mentioned above AND it has the power to haunt people? Scroll down below to see what I have managed to find out. Blame Truth Whenever you search for "White Ditto" on the internet, you will generally see the Youtube name of "Blame Truth" there as tagged. That's because he was the one who started the whole scare with the White Ditto glitch. In a nutshell, this guy was playing an old copy of Pokemon: Blue Version...one that his cousin had messed with a few years back. He was leveling up his Pokemon when he randomly came across a Ditto. This was strange enough because Ditto's never appeared in this specific area...but things only got weirder when the Ditto Sprite appeared completely white! From what his page states, Blame Truth's experience only got weirder from that point out. He started taping his gaming sessions and what-not as speculations grew about him being an internet 'fake' and then as well as posting videos of his gaming, he started posting videos of paranormal occurances within his own home. It started as noises as such...and then objects began to move, his game was acting up, leaving him secret messages that spelled out dark things like D-E-A-D and D-E-A-T-H // it got to the point where this man no longer felt safe in his own home, he was scared for his life...some of his friends managed to get involved and the whole thing escalated from a hacked/glitched game to a real-life ghost hunt. But...nowadays, if you find BlameTruth's Youtube and try to watch the 16 videos that have to the with the White Ditto incident, all of the videos have been set to private. They still linger, but are not publicly viewable. Some claim that this was an act of all the negative reactions that Blame Truth got for his videos...others say it is because as he was showing these videos, the hauntings only got worse. Most would like to assume that the whole thing finally got under control as Blame Truth is still alive and posting videos to this very day. But I guess we will never know, will we? (his actual post on Creepy+Pasta if you're interested http://inuscreepystuff.blogspot.com/2011/10/white-ditto.html) Urban Dictionary Even the Urban Dictionary has its own section dedicated to the mystery of the White Ditto. It would seem that Blame Truth was not the only one who has ever run across it (which dispproves that his cousin was the one who hacked the game). Some speculate that one of the programmers died while Blue was in development, and his spirit roams in the copies in the form of the White Ditto, Others claim that the White Ditto is a second Missingo that corrupts files and can go beyond the normal game capabilities to disrupt computers, phones, and other electrical devices (similar to Slenderman). But here is what Urban Dictionary had to say on the matter: ---- 1.) An eerie phenomenon in which devices such as gaming consoles, computers, and other electronic devices glitch and/or stop working briefly, periodically, or permanently due to no obvious causes, such as a virus. Patterns may emerge from these happenings as well as unexplained events that happen outside of the device or devices. 2.) A term used to describe sudden, out of the ordinary events that happens mostly with electronic devices such as computers and video game consoles. Such events may even happen to other objects such as brooms, bowls, etc. These events range from getting moved, knocked over, or glitched (Electronic coded devices). Patterns often emerge from such events. Dylan: My computer opened Word with random text typed into 7 paragraphs about some flu outbreak. Brennan: Dude, the first letter of the first word in each paragraph spells out I A M D E A D. Dylan: I blame the White Ditto. ------------------------------------------------------ The truth is...we may never know what the White Ditto is, where it came from, or why certain things seem to happen when it is involved? We do not even know if it is every copy of Blue Version or if it only rests in a select few...but what we do know is that there is a story out there. We just have to find it, and put the pieces together. Category:Pokepasta Category:Pokemon Category:Glitches Category:Theory Category:Haunted Pokemon